Rays of Sun in Amegakure
by Rafaela Anthousa
Summary: Konan knew that trusting him would either be the best or the worst decision she would ever make. What happened when Yahiko found her? What if he never died? What if they made a promise and she broke it?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, yet this is my first fanfic. **

**So I'm gonna follow reegreeg's advice and jump up and down cause I finally posted it! *big smiles* **

**I'm open to all and any criticisms and suggestions. **

**I'll post every Wednesday**

**So on to the story**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It is the genius work of Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

She closed her eyes, preparing herself, almost willing death to come. The smell of rain, death and sadness was making her feel nauseous. She crouched more into the corner, tired, lonely and sick of life.

"Are you hungry?"

she peeled open her eyes to see a small, orange haired boy standing in front of her. Then, she nodded, finishing her assessment of him.

He removed a small piece of bread and brotwo it into two halves and handed her the bigger portion. She chewed slowly, relishing her first bite of freshly baked bread after what seemed like a million years.

When she was done, she took one of her water proof blue origami papers from her torn pocket and made a small flower. She handed it to him, bowing in gratitude.

He took the flower, inspected it then lifted her face and clipped it to the saide of her blue hair.

"What is your name?", he asked, his kind eyes smiling at her, lessening her pain.

"Ko-nan", she muttered, her mouth unused to the sudden use. She stood, unsure of what he would say.

"Konan? That's a beautiful name. Stay with me. Just the two of us. I'll protect you forever."

Pink tinged her cheeks as she lightly blushed and smiled at him for the first time in many days. He smiled back at her, their smiles, the only light in the gloomy, foreboreding place. The persistent rain, the only witness to their promise.

* * *

**And cut. **

**Those of you who are into pairings... This is strictly a YahiKonan. Nagakonan shippers, sorry but I'm going to be doing a bro sis number on them.**

**Sorry it's short. It is a prologue after all. (sorry ass excuse) but the length gets better I promise. Cut me some slack people first timer here. (Lame excuse again) sorry Ill do better. **

**R&R people. More next Wednesday. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know I said Wednesday but im free so yay new chappie. As promised longer than before. So here goes:**

**Disclaimer: again I don't own naruto. Just this plot. **

**You know I don't like the disclaimer. Doesn't do wonders for my ego. Ah well. **

**on with the story..**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Konan looked at the two of them fighting at the side and smiled to herself. How differently Yahiko behaved towards Nagato now. She remembered the betrayed look on his face when he first saw her bring Nagato with her.

Yahiko and Nagato. The only two people she cared about.

Cared about. That's all. She ignored the tiny voice at the back of her brain. It wasn't like she liked Yahiko or anything. He was a friend. A close friend but just a friend. Yet no matter how much she told herself this, she couldn't stop the faint pink on her cheeks when she was around him. Nor could she tame the thrill that went through her when he called her.

'Konan?' There it was. The stupid thrill. She didn't want to become a girl that gushed over guys like the ones she used to laugh at when she was small.

'Earth to Konan. You there?'

Sighing she turned to the thirteen year old boy who tormented her every single moment of the day. He didn't even spare her dreams.

'Yeah. Sorry. I was spacing out. Tell me.'

He looked unsure,'Uh, I just wanted to ask you why you looked so lost. Anyway, Nagato has gone to get bread. I'll just see if I can get some fresh water and fish. You'll be alright, right?'

Get some bread. More like steal some bread. But desperate times called for desperate measures, right?

'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'

He nodded, then headed out.

She looked around the small cave around her. A home for her. Then, scrambled down to a smaller in built cave where they stored their supplies.

Yahiko had once found some shuriken and kunai on the dead bodies of ninja. He carried two kunai with him but Nagato and she refused to touch them.

She looked at a small stash of paper which he brought in for her the day before. He was always doing stuff like that. Remembering and getting her things she liked. Risking his life so that she could get pretty things. Protecting her. How could she not like a person like that?

But she knew he was just being true that promise. The one he made to her on the day he found her to always protect her, no matter what. Did that also include getting her gifts?

She heard few voices talking and travelled to the other end of the cave, careful to remain in the shadows.

She strained her eyes and saw three ninjas sitting and talking. Ninjas! She thought fearfully! They were in danger. From their headbands she could make out that they were shinobi of Konohagakure. Of course they would be. Her village would always be the battle field for Konoha and Iwa shinobi to fight. The village of rain. Always crying. Pathetic. She turned and quietly traced her footsteps back to their cave.

'Where were you?', Nagato shook her shoulders.

So he was back. Obviously! They were now pros at stealing food.

'Yahiko's kicking up a fuss trying to find you, you know?'

Her heart leaped then stopped. Leaped then stopped. Now is not the time for this rubbish, heart! She chided herself silently.

'Never mind where I was. We need to leave.'

'Leave?'

'Yeah, Konoha shinobi are here.'

Nagato gasped.

'Dont you EVER do that again.' Yahiko yelled from across the room noting her presence.

She sighed. Yahiko looked at her, frustrated and relieved at the same time. He never understood what about Konan managed to drive him up the wall. But he got damn scared when anything happened to her.

He walked up to her, cupped her face and brought his on level with hers. 'Don't ever scare me like that, Konan.'

There.. The thrill again. She willed her heart to calm down then spoke, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her. He was worried about her. Like friends did. Now only if her brain and heart were in sync with her. How she wished she could just lean up a little and...

Shut up overactive imagination. This was not what she came back for.

She pulled away from his grasp and turned to face Nagato. He had moved back a little giving them space.

'Konoha shinobi are here. They look rather formidable. We better leave.'

'Im not leaving. They should go. We are the ones who came here first. Besides we can take their food.'

'Food? I thought Nagato...'

'They found me.' Nagato said.

'Oh!' That was all she could say. Unbidden, her stomach groaned. Yahiko looked at her, concerned.

'We are staying,' he declared.

Nagato nodded in assent.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. They knew she would come along no matter what. They were nakama after all. Nakama who fought a lot. But their fights were there because they cared.

She smiled,'Come. Lets go.'

* * *

**so whaddhya think people? Nice not nice too OOC konan very girly? Btw. I need your thoughts on konan Is she coming across as love struck? I'm trying to make her think she feels admiration and so shes confused over her erratic heart and blushing. Does it come across? review so I know I'm doing stuff right!**

**R&R people. More as I finish writing. Soon I promise. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Thank you SapphireSami22 for your Support. And here your update. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own nothing. Pfft.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They crept slowly down the cave. Konan bit her lip in nervousness.

'Ko? We're there yet?' Nagato turned and asked her.

'No, it's a little further.'

He nodded once, then continued walking.

After a few minutes, they reached near the spot.

'We're here, guys. They are right up ahead.'

Both of them looked at her and stopped. Yahiko nodded and they scrambled to their usual position. Konan stood behind a small rock and faced Nagato who was behind another rock. Yahiko stood behind her.

She was to analyse whoever they confronted so that if they are offered a proposition, they knew how to tackle it.

Nagato had to offer back up if it became dangerous for Yahiko. A surprise attack, they had thought would increase their chances of survival.

Konan stared at the war toughened ninja and was shocked to see them so be so sweet to each other.

'What were you expecting? Demons?' She thought to herself.

She looked at the three sitting opposite her. They reminded her of Nagato, Yahiko and herself.

Nagato would be the man on the right with long, black hair. He was quiet and observant exactly like Nagato. The man in the middle with long spiky white hair was obnoxious and loud like Yahiko. While the lady with pretty blonde hair would be her. Though there weren't any distinctions that made them similar.

Then she noticed the white haired man giving the lady special attention.

Maybe, she thought, Yahiko and he were not that similar. After all the situation was reversed in her case.

"Yahiko, they are the Leaf shinobi we were looking for."

"What are we waiting for then?"

He immediately jumped down and approached the shinobi.

"I want to learn ninjutsu."

Konan and Nagato slowly came out from behind the rocks when they sensed no hostility from the ninjas. Konan looked at Nagato who was very apprehensive about talking to the Leaf. They didn't know much about each other as none of them liked talking about their past but Konan knew that something related to Leaf shinobi had taken place his in life. She moved towards him and gave his hand a light squeeze. He smiled with his eyes and the three of them stood in front of the three adults.

They probably took pity on them and handed them a few pieces of bread. Yahiko, wasn't expecting the extra food and now felt bad about asking them to teach them. The three shinobi packed their supplies and started walking back towards their home village. Konan quickly made them a huge flower and handed it to them.

"Thank you."

Then the long black haired one spoke up, looking at his two teammates," Should I kill them?"

Yahiko gasped at the sudden change of heart. Nagato at his side stiffened expecting the three to betray them at some point while Konan thought, There's no way Nagato could be similar to the snake like man. Nagato would never kill someone.

The man continued,"If we leave them like this the poor orphans of war will only die."

"Enough, Orochimaru! You and Tsunade go back to the village. I will stay here and take care of these children."

"Very well then, Jiraiya. If you insist."

Tsunade and Orochimaru started making their way towards Konohagakure while Jiraiya stood in front of the children unsure of what to do.

"Are you really going to stay with us?" The pretty blue haired haired asked him.

"Of course, uh... "

"Konan." Replied an orange head," That's her name. I'm Yahiko and he is Nagato."

Jiraiya looked at the three of them in turn starting with the girl. Let it never be said that he, Jiraiya the great would not check out the ladies first.

She was small however from years of experience he knew that she would grow up to be a real beauty.

The orange one, Yahiko was obviously loud and extremely persistent. He would be a good student.

The third one was an Uzumaki but he doubted whether the child knew anything about his lineage.

Jiraiya scratched his hair for a minute while the three stared warily at him.

"Yosh! I'm Jiraiya the great.", he suddenly said making them jump," I'm famished. Lets eat food."

They just stared at him unsure of what to say.

Well, thought Jiraiya they certainly are not a very talkative group. But that was to be expected what with Orochimaru saying stuff like that and scaring them.

"Um, Jiraiya-sama, we don't have any food." Konan said when she realised that Yahiko was too busy rejoicing to care and Nagato too scared to talk.

"You don't. Oh dear! Well let's go fishing then."

"But when Yahiko goes he doesn't get any fish."

"Watch and learn, my girl," he said ruffling up her hair a bit.

Konan and the others followed him but Konan was very worried about the nonchalance of the man. Surely shinobi couldn't afford to be that noisy?

* * *

**Yosh end of another chapter. Sorry if it was small but I was a little Unwell so sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this one. please review people. Suggestions ideas criticism I'm open to all of them. Sorry for no yahikonan moments but I needed a little story thing to it**

**R&R folks. The button is right there. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Your newest fluff filled chapter. Those who have been waiting for the cutesy stuff. Note: it may sound very childish but they are only thirteen. Soo... I had to keep it age oriented. **

**This is for reegreeg my fluff loving almost sister. **

**Slap to my ego(I ain't calling it "disclaimer"): I don't own Naruto. Ouch.**

* * *

Chapter 3

That night they sat down to a delicious dinner of fried fish. It turned out that Jiraiya was extremely good at fishing and offered to teach them the trick behind fishing.

Yahiko was extremely adept with the kunai and picked on Jiraiya's trick extremely. The principle was simple. Someone would swim causing fish to leap when that happened Yahiko or Jiraiya would throw kunai and affix the fish to a tree in front. Yahiko was still not very good at it but he had natural talent.

"Konan," Yahiko sang, coming to the small room which had been allotted to the girl.

"Yeah?" She answered. She was sitting on her small desk and trying to make paper shuriken using Jiraiya's as an example. She finished one and attempted to throw it but it unfurled mid air. Frustrated she crushed the paper and threw it in a side.

Yahiko raised his eyebrow and asked,"Do you want to come fishing?"

She sighed and looked at the crumpled stack of paper next to her. Maybe she deserved a break.

"Sure." She smiled.

They walked out. Yahiko looked at Konan amused at her earlier display of irritation with the paper. It made her seem like a normal person instead of the perfect picture she liked to portray to everyone.

"Quit staring at me!" Konan said looking away and letting her hair fall to hide her face.

Yahiko stood in front of her and brushed her hair from her face. She shivered slightly. He smirked.

"You're cute when you're angry."

She flushed and turned to walk towards the fishing area, a little annoyed and pleased. She really, really liked when he praised her. She knew that she liked him. That was why she blushed so much around him. Actually, she wouldn't have figured it out of she hadn't eavesdropped on Yahiko's conversation with Jiraiya.

Apparently, Jiraiya-sensei was a 'love-expert' whatever that meant and was giving tips on how to identify love. And blushing around them was usual giveaway but she knew Yahiko didn't think of her that way. That was why she hated when he gave special attention and looked for tiny details about her.

She reached the area and peeled off her top to reveal a swim suit. She jumped in unaware of Yahiko's eyes on her.

Yahiko knew that he should look away but he couldn't as much as he tried. Being around Konan made him feel extremely giddy. Jiraiya-sensei told him that they needed to have a "talk" but he started speaking about love and stuff. Love was so silly but he wondered why Konan made him feel like this. Was it because she was a girl? But no other girl made feel like that. He felt this crazy urge to protect her. At the cost of his life.

"Ya-hi-ko"she yelled,"Are you going to fish or not?"

"Sorry!" He got his kunai ready and aimed for the fish. Half an hour later they were done. Yahiko helped her get out of the water.

Konan was shivering when he came out so he immediately ran to get a towel and wrapped it securely around her body.

She flushed again.

"Are you alright?"Yahiko asked her, in concern," You've become red."

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied," Just cold."

He nodded and sat down. She followed suit. Konan shivered again.

"Come closer."he told her, softly. She rolled over to his side and revelled in the warmth of his body.

Hours later, Nagato and Jiraiya, one with a confused look on his face while another with a knowing smirk, would come out to find them sleeping next to each other cozily and enjoying each others presence

* * *

**yosh! One more chappie. Sorry if it was small. **

**Happy holidays to everyone. Compliments of the season. **

**Hope you'll enjoy. I'm soooooo happy seeing so many people viewing my fanfic. If you'll review guys it'll be Great. Later peeps. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so so sorry for the late update. See my school started already and I had a few tests but I promise I'll update weekly from now on. **

**Soo sorry again! The chapter is dedicated to MissyNine, SapphireSami22, usuratonkachi-ttebayo, Me(guest) and reegreeg!**

* * *

It was the worst day for Konan. For some reason from yesterday Jiraiya-sensei wouldn't stop smiling knowingly at her. Yahiko too felt as awkward as his comrade felt. What was so amusing about taking a small snooze next to someone?

An extremely attractive and gorgeous someone but...

He sighed. Jiraiya-sensei was best left a mystery unsolved. Yahiko resolved to take Nagato with him the next time he went fishing.

"I'm home." Konan called out feeling extremely weird as she tip-toed and entered the house.

"Ah! I see you have brought sufficient bread for today's dinner!" Jiraiya remarked. "Let's eat, then."

They sat down and Konan nibbled at her piece of bread.

"You don't seem very hungry." Nagato stated looking at his friend.

"Sorry I was lost in thought."

He nodded at her. Konan managed to choke down two pieces of bread before she got to wash her hands.

"Um, sensei?"

"Yes Konan."

"Can I go out for a while? I need a little air."

"Sure." The white haired sage replied.

Konan turned and walked out softly closing the door behind her. Something had been bothering her since yesterday. And Konan hated unsolved mysteries.

Why was it that Yahiko behaved so differently with her? Nagato was like her brother but Yahiko? He was a completely different case. A challenge to understand. Konan looked out at the dark waters and the moon which reflected in it and smiled. Even though she was no wiser than she had been five minutes ago she felt much calmer.

"You are Jiraiya's student, ne?"

"Yeah. I am. What about it?" She looked at a tall dark haired masked man and answered feeling a little apprehensive.

"Are you the friend of Uzumaki Nagato?"

"Uzu.. Uh Nagato? Yeah. I am! Who are you?" The vibes she was getting of the man were definitely not nice.

"Ah! This definitely makes my search worthwhile. Who, you ask? Madara Uchiha."

Yahiko hated waiting for anything. He hated waiting. And he knew that Konan wouldn't unnecessarily waste time sitting somewhere dangerous especially in a time of war like this! So why was she late?! He asked himself for the umpteenth time.

Sigh! He was going to have to look for her now. Which meant that persuading Jiraiya-sensei would have to wait today!

He walked to her usual sitting spot and noticed something different. There were signs of a scuffle and a tiny piece of paper torn from one of her papers lay there.

For a moment blood rushed to his head and all he could was red. How dare they take Konan from him? He had promised her! A promise to the death. He HAD to protect her!

'Careful Yahiko. Rushing in is pointless. We need to rationalize.'

Rationalize. Think. Deep breath.

Right! he thought he just needed to go to Jiraiya-sensei and tell him the situation. Jiraiya would be able to track Konan and also kick the ass of the person who took her in the first place.

He ran in the direction of their hideout and ran straight into Jiraiya!

"Jiraiya-sensei!" He exclaimed still breathing heavily.

"Calm down my boy! Wait don't tell me! You finally manned up and asked her out?"

"Uh.. Wai.. WHAT? Who? You're weird, sensei! More to the point.. Konan is missing!"

"Missing? I'm sure she just wants to be left alone!"

"Come on! I'll show you!"

Yahiko practically dragged Jiraiya to the spot and showed the signs of the recent scuffle and the tiny piece of paper.

"Well this is bad. I need to go look for her."

"I don't care sensei but I am coming along too!"

"So am I" they both turned to see the red-head standing behind them.

"Guess I have no choice then!" Jiraiya said. "Pack your bags while I search for Konan's signature sign."

The two boys left to do as they were told while Jiraiya stood at the banks and muttered something that roughly translated into,"Uchiha huh? What are they doing here?"

* * *

**So that's it for now. a sort of a cliffie. You'll understand where I am going with the story in the later chappies. Yeah the masked guy is Obito Uchiha but he was the wannabe Madara before Madara was reincarnated! So that's why Madara Uchiha!**

**R&R people. It means a lot. A huge hug to all those who reviewed. **


End file.
